Lelouch vi Britannia (Encryption Code Geass Boss)
Lelouch vi Britannia is the final boss in the 2nd and 3rd Story, The game's ending is slightly different depending on which party members (if any) are knocked out at the end the battle. Defeating Lelouch earns the player the "Zero" achievement in the PSP version (2nd Story). If no one is KO'd by the end of the battle the player gains the achievement "Heroes of Eternity" (3rd Story). Battle Lelouch attacks quickly and relentlessly, using a variety of status ailments, physical attacks, magic attacks, defensive spells, the almighty Almagest spell, which deals damage depending on the party's level, and his dangerous Grand Cross attack. Lelouch's most dangerous attacks, Almagest and Grand Cross, have signs of being prepared beforehand. If Neo Exdeath begins to shake violently, he is preparing to perform Almagest. If he says "The laws of the universe mean nothing!" and darkens in color, he is preparing to perform Grand Cross. Strategy 'Party Members' *Cress - Attacker *Mint - Healer *C.C. - Blaster *Kallen - Enchancer 'In Battle' The best strategy is to attack each section one part at a time. But should be focused on thirdly due to its lack of powerful attacks. For healing, the best strategy is to have Mint with Doublecast. Since this is the last battle, items (and money if the party has Money Toss) can be used with reckless abandon, unless the player is playing the Advance version and wants to do the bonus dungeon that opens after the game is completed. The Advance version's Finisher attack can be used to easily damage Lelouch. C.C.'s Dragon Cannon also does great damage (Blitz Shot + Dragon Fang). If the player is at a low level or is finding it difficult to beat the final boss, they may consider using this strategy: The party should have a character with the Mix ability and enter the battle with Lelouch's first form and let Kallen mix a Hi-Potion with a Dragon Fang to cast "Dragon Power" on an ally and raise the character's level by 20 for the remainder of the battle. This may be cast as many times as needed to reach level 99. During this time Mint should be healing the party. Flare and Holy should now deal more than 6000 damage points. After defeating Lelouch's first form (2nd Story) they enter the 3rd Story with his true form while still at level 99. If the player needs further help Kallen can mix an Elixir with a Dragon Fang to cast "Giant Drink" which doubles the allies' maximum HP. The cheapest method is to have these party members: *Tianzi - Healer *Cornelia - Attacker *Anya - Enchancer *Chester - Blaster with one of them equipped with the Summon and Doublecast commands. The characters can summon Bahamut twice and keep miming each other. Alternatively, the player can choose to replace one of the Bahamut's with Curaga. Although it is overall not a good idea to use one-hit KO moves on bosses, the summon Odin's Zantetsuken attack can one-shot Lelouch, but only if used through the Magic Lamp; otherwise Odin will use Gungnir. Other Appearances Tales of Geass If you beat Lelouch in Tales of Geass (Lelouch's Story), he is playable with his dangerous abilities: Geass, Almagest, and Grand Cross. He is seen with C.C. in the Lelouch's Story Scenario. His portrait is available as a Player Icon. Tales of Geass R2 He isn't playable, but his portrait is available as a Player Icon.